Speak The Truth
is the premiere episode of Survivor: Bryde Island. Summary Introduction Eighteen new players enter the beach once they got dropped off the boat. First off we have Dullon, who says he's excited to start building at camp. Next is Joy, who is looking around already. She is followed by Delore, who shakes the hands of Dullon and Joy. Rick then jumps off the boat, greeting the others. He's followed by Marah who looks very excited and finally Annabelle arrives who puts her clothes off because of the hot weather. They then realize that they became one tribe. Next up, Sveneryn arrives and grabs his golden buff. Samara then arrives and introduces herself to Sveneryn. Jeanne arrives and looks kinda suspicious at the others while Moles arrives. Before she can reach the beach, Creyon grabs her hand and leads her to the beach, making Samara roll her eyes already. Once Tammy arrives, the Jord tribe is complete. While the first two tribes are formed, the last tribe arrives. Liam jumps off the boat and waves at the other two tribes. Maulynn then takes a step onto the beach and smiles at the others. Ken jumps off the boat and acts as excited as Liam and Maulynn do. Kiron then jumps off the boat while Gerard tells him that he should watch out by jumping off the boat. Kiron frowns. Then Jerome reaches the beach, looking at his tribemates. Everyone is arrived and are ready to head to their own camp. Vann Once everyone arrived at the Vann tribe, Dullon jokes that he's gonna sleep and let the others do the dirty work. Delore and Marah continue the joke by telling Dullon to do everything. While Marah starts grabbing stuff, Delore keeps joking with Dullon. Joy looks very sad, she's a bit homesick. Rick notices this and asks her if she's alright. While the two talk they see Annabelle struggling with the wood for the shelter. The two help her and Annabelle makes them laugh when she tells about her life as a waitress, only carrying plates and drinks. Jord Once everyone arrived, it's unsure what everyone wants to do. Tammy then decides to make orders. She tells Jeanne and Moles to grab leafs for the shelter while Sveneryn and Creyon should grab wood while Samara and her will tie the ropes. Jeanne then leaves without Moles, making Moles running after her. Creyon ignores Tammy's orders and follows Moles. Sveneryn grabs the woods by himself. Jeanne says that she'll be fine by getting the leafs. Moles says she's okay with that and returns, clashing into Creyon. They both agree on taking a walk to get to know each other. Luft Despite the other two tribes, the six contestants from Luft decide to talk first before going to work. Jerome introduces himself to the group, making a nice impression. Maulynn says she loves to game and Kiron immediately says he does so too. Jerome glances while Gerard says he is surprised to see people being hypnotized by video games, making Maulynn frown. Liam says they should start working on the shelter if they don't want to sleep in groups of ants, making the group laugh. Ken hops around, being overly excited to be present at Survivor. Challenge The contestants arrive at the challenge. Jeff announces that only one person from each tribe will participate in the challenge. They have to choose who will take part. Vann chooses Dullon, Jord chooses Creyon and Luft chooses Ken. The three stand in a circle and get themselves ready. The challenge is called 'Hanging High'. The three volunteers have to grab the rope and climb to the top. On their way they have to grab puzzle pieces. Once they're at the top, they can complete the puzzle with the pieces. The two who complete the puzzle win immunity while the loser loses for his tribe. Survivors ready? GO! The three guys grab their rope and quickly climb. Dullon shows that he's very strong, making an early lead for the Vann tribe. Both Ken and Creyon struggle with climbing. Ken manages to find a away to climb while Creyon quickly looks at Ken's strategy and does the same. Dullon grabs the pieces and gets his way to the top, completing the puzzle as first. Vann wins immunity! It's then Creyon and Ken against each other. Creyon managed to catch up, reaching the top as first. He quickly finishes the puzzle, even when he made some mistakes, winning immunity for Jord. This means that Luft will go to tribal council. Luft After their loss, Ken, Liam, Maulynn and Gerard sit together and talk about the challenge while Jerome took Kiron with him. Jerome suggests an alliance which Kiron agrees with. Kiron is very innocent, not knowing what to believe. Jerome says that Gerard should go home because he has been very annoying. Kiron agrees with him while he thinks it would be more fair for Ken to go. When the duo returns, it appears that Gerard is telling another story about his life as a teacher. Jerome notices Maulynn rolling her eyes. She nods at him as in 'let's vote him'. Jerome nods back, smiling. While everyone still builds on the shelter, Gerard and Ken are talking. Gerard asks Ken who he would like to vote for. Ken says that he has no idea what to do. Gerard tells him that he should be upfront and that he thinks that the majority is voting Ken, making Ken worried. Tribal Council Liam, Jerome, Gerard, Maulynn, Kiron and Ken arrive at Tribal Council, dipping their torch into the fire. Once they took a seat, Jeff asks Kiron how the first days have been. Kiron answers that it has been a lot. Jeff then asks Maulynn how it feels to be the only girl at tribe. Maulynn states that she likes to hang with boys and that she prefers them over girls anyways. Jeff then asks Gerard if there are clear targets. Gerard says that he knows who is going home and that they should keep the tribe strong. Ken frowns while Jerome and Maulynn look at each other, grinning. The players vote and Jeff then announces the results. First vote... . . . . Ken . . . . Gerard (Gerard looks a bit surprised, stroking Ken on his shoulder) . . . . Gerard . . . . Gerard (Gerard looks more surprised) . . . . . . . . 1st person voted out of Survivor: Bryde Island... . . . . . . . . Gerard (5-1) #BLINDSIDE Gerard grabs his torch, literally being surprised. He says that he always has noticed everything happening in his classes but that this went straight next to him. He wishes the group of five the best of luck and leaves. Votes Jerome voted Gerard: "The first victim of my mastermind plan. Weak people will always have a bigger target on their back and they're easy to drag with. Also, you were straight up a pain in the arse so goodbye." Maulynn voted Gerard: "You didn't help, all you did was talking about your classes and your subjects. Like, I normally would care but not if we have to build up a damn shelter." Kiron voted Gerard: "You have been very annoying at camp, that's why I vote you." Liam voted Gerard: "Been informed that you are the target tonight. Personally, I thought you were a cool dude. See you later, bro!" Ken voted Gerard: "It's you or me. I bet it's you!" Gerard voted Ken: "You know what they say in Latin, they say that everything backfires in the way it should happen. With other words, the karma factor is real. If it happens to be that I'm the one leaving the golden island, it should be my destiny. But like they say in French, c'est la vie and we'll see! Good bye, my boy." Final Words "I heavily did not see that one coming. That really was a blindside, right? Jesus damn, my children will be horrified to watch back my disaster. Anyways, now I got time to read some exams and get the results done earlier. My students must be relieved that I went out this fast, haha. Good day, lovely people." - Gerard, 18th Place